


I'd Kiss Your Alien Lips

by whenyoudesertme (phrenk)



Series: Tyranny [2]
Category: Arashi (Band), Japanese Actor RPF, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-19
Updated: 2009-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-13 02:30:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phrenk/pseuds/whenyoudesertme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continues directly from Tyranny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Kiss Your Alien Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://whenyoudesertme.livejournal.com/10918.html). The title is from a song by The Brunettes.

When they get to Aiba's place they thank the driver, who smiles. Aiba keeps Ohno's hand in his as they walk up the stairs. They get to his door and he fumbles a bit finding his key, laughing, and Ohno just smiles and holds on tight.

Inside they toe off their shoes and Aiba turns, crowding close to Ohno. His hand slips out of Ohno's at last and he puts a hand to either side of Ohno on the door. Ohno blinks, but isn't startled. He can feel Aiba's heat even though they're not touching.

"You want me?" Aiba asks, his tone serious though his eyes are crinkled happily. Ohno nods automatically, his head bobbing up and down as he reaches for Aiba. His hand settles low on Aiba's side, Aiba's thin button-down shirt not masking the warmth of Aiba's skin.

For a second Aiba's eyes flash uncertainty. Their slow, sweet kisses in the car has been as natural as breathing, but he wants so much more and he still doesn't quite know where that came from. Ohno reads Aiba's face and realizes now would be a good time to stop nodding. He skims his hand down to Aiba's hip and then up, under the shirt, to the smoothness of Aiba's skin. His hand curves naturally and holds, and they fit. Aiba nods once, determined, and Ohno chuckles.

"We don't have to force it," he murmurs, smiling softly, before letting out an "oomph" as all of Aiba's long lines land against him. Caught between the door and Aiba, still holding on to bare skin, he gets his breath back slowly. The heat of Aiba's body is dwarfed by the heat in Aiba's eyes as he pulls back enough to see, and he's quickly disabling Ohno's characteristic easy-going nature in favor of immediate action.

He flips them against the door, pressing Aiba hard against it and pulling his head down for a kiss. Aiba spreads his legs, sliding down the wood even as he slides his tongue into Ohno's mouth. When at last their heads are level, he grabs Ohno's hips and tugs. The shock of contact has them groaning into each other's mouths.

Ohno's hands pull on the shirt he's stroking under, but Aiba's weight is supported by his back on the door and Ohno grunts in frustration. He leans back slightly, breaking contact with Aiba's mouth and opening his to speak.

Nothing comes out. His eyes are caught by the redness of Aiba's lips, already looking slightly swollen from their kisses. Aiba's tongue peeks out and slides along his lower lip and Ohno straightens up abruptly, grabbing Aiba by the shirt and towing him to Aiba's bedroom. Aiba giggles the whole way.

Aiba takes the upper hand as they enter the bedroom, shoving Ohno unceremoniously on the bed and holding up a stilling hand as Ohno tries to drag him down too. Aiba looks serious, but Ohno knows better, his eyes are sparkling and his hands are smoothing down his sides teasingly.

"How long have you wanted me, Leader?" Aiba asks, his dark eyes pinning Ohno to the mattress.

"Forever," Ohno answers, and in that moment it feels true. "Years," he adds on, without clarifying.

"You thought about me? Did you picture us together like this?" At Ohno's nod, Aiba says, "Tell me what you thought about." Ohno wants to shake his head and reach for Aiba again, but Aiba is taking off his shirt, button by button, and more pale skin is bared with every flick of Aiba's slender fingers. Ohno considers, deliberates, plots ways to get his hands on that skin (or maybe he just stares, he isn't sure), and then Aiba is snapping his fingers in front of Ohno's eyes, laughing.

"Wake up, Leader! And answer the question, I'd like to come to bed soon." When Aiba puts it like that, Ohno's going to have to answer the question. He struggles with words, still fixated on Aiba's shirt and what it's no longer covering.

"None of it was as good as this," Ohno finally says.

Aiba's hands still on his belt buckle, eyes wide, shirt hanging off his elbows. Ohno pushes up off his elbows and slides a finger into one of Aiba's belt loops, then pulls lightly. Aiba comes to rest standing between Ohno's knees, with his chest near Ohno's head. Ohno lays both hands on Aiba's stomach, pushing him away just enough to make the angle comfortable. One hand drifts over Aiba's skin until it gets to the small of his back, and he presses slightly with both hands and moves them up until he has a hand on a shoulder blade and one on his collarbone. Aiba stays still, hands still on his belt, captivated again by Ohno's graceful hands. They trail over Aiba, along the elegant collarbone, one tracing over the edges of his birthmark. Finally Ohno comes to a stop low on Aiba's back, just nudging Aiba's pants.

Their eyes lock. Aiba undoes his belt buckle. He's flushed and trembling slightly, and Ohno gives him a second by letting go and dragging off his own shirt. By the time he's emerged Aiba looks slightly more composed and entirely more naked. Then Ohno looks down and sees that Aiba is struggling to get his pants off his feet and his breath catches in a laugh.

He lays a hand on one of Aiba's and stills his exertions. Aiba stands up and Ohno slides to his knees in front of him. Looking down at him, Aiba's eyes are the darkest Ohno has ever seen them, framed by his hair as it falls over his face. His hands are twitching at his sides, but it's less like he wants to cover himself and more like he wants to reach for Ohno. Ohno guides Aiba in stepping out of his pants before pulling off Aiba's socks and pausing.

There's now so much more skin to explore and his hands circle Aiba's bony ankles first before skating up his calves. He bypasses the backs of his knees, knowing they are ticklish, and moves to the fronts of his thighs, slowly up and up until he reaches the soft, thin skin where legs meet hips. Aiba gives a full body shudder and Ohno leans forward, nuzzling Aiba's half-hard cock with his nose.

One hand curves around a hipbone while the other circles Aiba just as Ohno takes him into his mouth. Aiba groans, hands coming to rest on Ohno's soft, spiky hair, and a murmured tangle of words that Ohno can't quite make out spills from his lips. Ohno's lips, though they are nearly taut around Aiba's cock, can't help curving up slightly when he just makes out "Leader, Leader" in Aiba's soft litany. His heart feels enormous in his chest, his fondness for Aiba nearly overwhelming. He pulls off gently, tilting back to meet Aiba's eyes. Aiba's fingers comb through Ohno's hair as Ohno strokes him.

"Bed?" Ohno asks, giving Aiba's cock a chaste kiss before standing on creaky knees.

Aiba tumbles them to the bed in a flail of limbs, settling on top of Ohno and kissing him urgently. He keeps pulling back a bit to say something before returning, but Ohno can't quite make out the words given that Aiba's skin is pressed to his and they're kissing at long last. Just because Ohno wasn't waiting for Aiba doesn't lessen the fact that he's wanted this for years.

Finally, Aiba's voice registers. "Pants!" he's saying, "Pants! Pants!" _OH_ , Ohno thinks, and scrambles to take off his pants. When he looks back up at Aiba, dislodged by Ohno's efforts at nakedness, Aiba is beaming down at him with a familiar expression, that of Arashi's amused and patient devotion to their leader, the type of leader to be compared to a UFO at times. Ohno is used to smiling back, bemused by their confusion but warm with their affection, and that doesn't change even though Aiba is running his hand down Ohno's chest and leaning in for another kiss.

Ohno puts a hand on Aiba's cheek and abruptly Aiba turns his head, grabbing Ohno's wrist. Aiba bites down gently on Ohno's hand, catching the soft part between the thumb and first finger. He swipes his tongue out to taste and Ohno moans, eyes closing as his hips thrust upward into air. Aiba pins Ohno's hand above his head and reaches down to take him in hand with his free one. Ohno's hips are stuttering upward involuntarily into Aiba's fist, and he's making low whimpers into Aiba's mouth. Aiba is fascinated by how little Ohno seems to hold back, every flick of his wrist elicits a new response and Ohno can't seem to focus enough to kiss back properly.

When Aiba starts to speed up his strokes, Ohno turns his head and pants while Aiba runs his tongue from his jaw to his collarbone. "Together," Ohno mumbles. "Both, please, together..." The arm that is trapped under Aiba shifts him on top of Ohno with surprising strength. Aiba forgets to hold Ohno's other hand above his head and Ohno reaches down and arranges Aiba's hand around both of them, before wrapping his own hand around Aiba's. They're breathing heavily into each other's mouths, occasionally concentrating enough to kiss clumsily. Ohno is crying out helplessly with each pull and Aiba speeds up and then Ohno is coming, eyes squeezed shut and moan unfeigned, warmly over their stomachs. Aiba is little awed and a lot turned on and he urges his hips frantically into Ohno's until he joins him over the edge and collapses into aftershocks.

They're wrapped around each other on the bed, heartbeats settling down gradually and bodies shifting as the need for comfort grows stronger than the need not to move. One of Aiba's long legs is flung over Ohno and an arm is under his head, the other warmly across his chest. Ohno is just about ready for sleep when the faint thought that other people would probably see the need to talk right about now slips into his head. He turns to meet Aiba's eyes, who takes a long second to get them open. Whatever words Ohno was planning dissipate in the face of the sheer happiness emanating from Aiba's eyes, like something that had been good for years has shifted into something perfect. Aiba grins.

"Next time, Leader, I get to explore you." Ohno smiles sleepily, relaxing further into Aiba's embrace.

"I'm all yours."


End file.
